The Boys Next Door
by kimxsunshine
Summary: Melanie has moved to a new town, found a new best friend, and met the most amaznig neighbors who just happen to be the Jonas Brothers. What will happen? Read and find out.
1. Falling Head Over Heels, Literally

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or anything else in this story like Starbucks, ext.**_

The Boys Next Door

It was a saturday night, July 7th, while Melanie, who just turned 14, and Ashley, who was 16, were having their movie night. Melanie had just moved to Wyckoff, New Jersey with her family and met Ashley while she was taking a bike ride through the park about two weeks ago. Ashely was new to Wyckoff also, so they had alot to talk about. It was about 11 at night when The Notebook ended and Melanie went to refill both hers and Ashley's drinks. Out of nowhere, there was a loud bang on the screen door leading to the backyard, and the two girls heard boys laughter from outside.

"Oh my gosh, what was that?" Ashely asked after she jumped up off the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

"I have no idea, but it scared the crap out of me. I think its just some boys in my backyard. Lets go check." Melanie stated. The two girls opened the glass door very slowly and saw two boys jumping over a fence into the next yard and then they heard a door slam.

"That is so lame. They bang on the door and then jump over the fence." Ashley said, heading back inside.

"Yeah. What do you say we go and pay them a visit? Get some payback?" Melanie added with a revenge look in her eye. They both went over to the fence the boys had jumped and climbed over it themselves.

"Shhh!" Melanie whispered as they made their way over to the door that lead in the house from the back porch. Ashley got a little to excited and banged on the door before Melanie even got a chance to think. Then, Ashley took of running leaving Melanie standing there shocked. She soon followed Ashley around the corner of the house and pressed her back up against the wall waiting for the boys to come out of the house. Just so they could get a look at the ones who startled them in their house. The door opened moments later and Melanie and Ashley could hear every word that was said.

"Dude, the new neighbors over there are getting us back! They didn't jump over the fence, because we would have seen them. So where'd they go?" Kevin's voice echoed through the empty backyard.

"I don't know, but their around here somewhere. I'll go check around the side of the house, while you check under the shed." Joe replied to his brother as he walked over towards the corner which Ashley and Melanie were hiding behind. The two girls tried to make their way to the front yard before the boy gets around the corner, but it was to late. Joe screamed, "Kevin! Its two girls! There over here! Get them!". Ashley and Melanie took off running when they heard the screams of the boy behind them. It was a good thing Melanie's parents went on vacation for a week just yesterday. Joe ran after the girls into the front yard with Kevin trailing right behind him. He caught up with the girl in the back but suddenly tripped over his feet, knocked her to the floor and landed right on top of her, face to face. Melanie went into shock. She couldn't help but notice that the extremely cute boy laying on top of her was staring into her eyes like he was lost in space.

"You know bro, you could get off the poor girl now. You just tackled her. I think thats enough." Kevin broke the silence while laughing at his younger brothers stupidity. Without hesitation, Joe jumped up off of the floor and offered to help the girl he just tripped over some help. Melanie grabbed his hand and stood up also. Just then, Ashley ran back and asked Melanie if she was ok. Melanie didn't exactly answer because her and Joe were too busy staring at each other. She then realized that she was still holding Joe's hand and they both quickly let go. "Well since my brother has suddenly and fortunately lost his will to speak, I guess I'll do the introducing. My names Kevin, and the clumsy one that just did the tripping is my brother Joe." Kevin added. Ashley and Melanie giggled at Kevin's smart remark, but Joe just nudged his brother with his shoulder.

Ashley then quickly replied, "Well my names Ashley, and this is my friend Melanie. We were enjoying are movie night when we got interrupted by a bang on the door."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. We figured since we havn't talked to the new neighbors then we'd be funny and knock on the door, but Joe got a little too excited and banged on it a little too hard." Kevin said laughing and looking at his brother.

"It wasn't my fault. You were taking to long. You were acting like you had to get it perfect." Joe said, still staring at Melanie. "Anyway," he carried on, "it's very nice to meet you Melanie. You to of coarse Ashley. But me and Kevin have to get back inside to our other brother Nick. Then again, you guys probably know him and us already right."

"We do?" Melanie and Ashley said simultaneously.

"Woah, your the first people we've met that don't know who we are already." Kevin said with a shocked look on his face.

"Well we are kind of new, Kevin. You can't expect everybody to know us." Joe replied to his brothers statement before carrying on. "We're the new band that occasionally sings on Disney Channel. We're called the Jonas Brothers. You know that song Mandy? Yeah, well we sung that."

"Oh, I've heard that song. Wow, I didn't know who sung it though." Ashley said.

"Well yeah, we really do have to get back inside. Are you girls going to be outside tomorrow? If so, we'll introduce you to our brother Nick if you want." Kevin asked the girls while heading back towards the corner of the house.

"Yeah, we'll most likely be out tomorrow. We'd also love to meet your brother if he's as nice as you two." Melanie said giggling.

"Ha, alright. Well we'll see you girls tomorrow then." Joe added. Ashley walked over into the next yard and Melanie began to follow her. "Hey Melanie, wait." she heard Joe say from behind her. "Um.. uh.. Well, I hope you don't mind me asking this. I was just wondering if, well, if I could get your number. So we can talk and get to know each other more. You know?"

"Sure, I don't mind. Do you have a pen?" Melanie asked. Joe pulled a pen out of his pocket and handed it to Melanie. She wrote her number down on the palm of his hand, said goodnight, and walked back inside her house. They spent the whole night talking about the boys, and apparently Joe and Kevin did the same about them.

_**Hey everyone. Thanks for reading my story. Review it if you please. Sorry if it's a little long, but I had to start it out extremely interesting, and it just happened to get long. Anyway, read chapters 2 and 3 also. It only gets better.**_


	2. Car Washes, Makeup, and Boys

**In the Jonas House**

"Can you guys shut up about those girls please? Your making me want to meet them now. I really have to get some sleep though, so save it for the morning." Nick said aggrivated. Joe and Kevin stopped talking about the girls but Joe still couldn't stop thinking about Melanie.

"Hey Kev, should I call her?" Joe asked his brother while looking at the number on his hand.

Kevin didn't take long to answer. "Not yet. I think you should wait until tomorrow night or something." The boys fell asleep shortly after.

**In Melanie's House**

The next morning while Melanie was just waking up, she saw Ashley sitting in a chair out on her balcony coming off of the room. It was about 10 am but Ashley seemed to be wide awake and just watching the sky. Melanie walked out onto the balcony to greet her friend. "Finally, sleepy head." Ashley whined as she glanced over and then back to where she was looking.

"Well sorry. Those guys kind of wore me out last night you know." Melanie replied. Just then, Melanie realized where Ashley was really looking. Kevin, Joe, and what they were guessing was Nick, were all running around in the backyard next door. Melanie had a view of their yard from her balcony.

"If that's the brother they were talking about, I have to meet him." Ashley giggled.

"Hurry up and get dressed then. They seem to be heading to the front yard, so lets go wash the car and get introduced smart one." Melanie yelled while running into her room to put her bathing suit on.

They finally got done and ran downstairs and out the door of the house with a bucket of water, two sponges, and a really hyper attitude. They pretended not to notice that the boys were outside, and grabbed the hose next to the house. "Hey Melanie," Ashley said, trying to get her friends attention, "you are so about to get soaked!" The girls laughed while chasing each other around Melanie's mom's car.

Mean while, Kevin and Joe had just noticed that their late night friends were outside. Nick broke the silence while in a trance. "Are those... the girls?"

"Yeah," Kevin replied, trying not to burst out laughing, "but don't go after Melanie. Her and Joe apparently had a 'connection'. Or so he said in his dreams!"

Joe was too busy staring at Melanie to notice his brothers stupid remark.

"Which one's Melanie? If she's the one with brown hair and blonde highlights then I can't promise you anything, bro." Nick said.

"No, Melanie's the one with the blonde hair and fire engine red highlights. I have to say Joe, you pick them good." Kevin said laughing.

"Shut up Kevin, and back off!" Joe said with a hurt expression.

Over by the car, the girls were still running around with the hose. As Ashley was trying to hit Melanie, she accidentally soaked Nick. "Oh my gosh, I am soo sorry. Can I get you a towel or something?" Ashley asked as she ran over to Nick's side to see if he was alright.

Nick was shocked by this. A really beautiful girl just soaked him with a hose and was now running over to his side. Could things get any better? Besides getting wet, but hey, it was worth it. "No, its fine. I can get a towel from inside. You must be Ashley." Nick said.

"Oh, alright. Wait a minute, how do you know my name anyway?" Ashley asked as she gave Nick a wierd look.

"Hmm, it's a little thing called 'having two brothers who couldn't stop talking about you two girls ALL night'" Nick answered her question while laughing and looking over at Kevin and Joe who were still cracking up at how their brother just got wet.

Melanie and Ashley just laughed themselves and told the boys they would come back outside after they were done changing from washing the car. They ran inside and got into some dry clothes. Melanie put on a light pink tank top, light lime green shorts, and pink flip flops. Ashley also put on a tank top, but it was orange, adding blue jean capris with redish orange flip flops. If looks could kill, the three boys waiting for them outside would soon be dead.

After getting all dolled up, applying makeup, and spraying perfume, the two girls ran downstairs and out the door only to find nobody there. "You've got to be kidding me." Ashley said to her best friend who had the same shocked expression as her. "We just went inside to get ready and they dissapeared? I mean, what guy would pass up the chance to hang with two girls who just got all dressed up for them? Ugh, this so sounds like something a guy would do." Melanie replied. "Lets just go back inside and call Matt and Austin. They always seem to make us smile." Ashley concluded. Matt was Ashley's old best friend from her old town and Austin was the same for Melanie.

"Who are Matt and Austin!?" Joe yelled while jumping out of the nearest bush. "We were just going to surprise you, but now that we know your have boyfriends I guess we'll back off." Then he sat in the grass with a puppy dog pout.

"Dude! You ruined our cover!" Kevin yelled also while him and Nick both jumped out of the same bush. "I think you have a point though, you girls have boyfriends and didn't tell?" He asked both of them.

"What? No, Matt and Austin are our old best friends from before we moved." They both answered.

Nick suddenly had a sign of releif sweep over his face, Joe was still sitting on the floor with a puppy dog pout, and Kevin just looked very calm. You could definitely tell which two of the three had crush's on the girls. "Oh well thats a releif." Joe said as he got up off the ground. "I mean.. oh, cool." He then tried to act like he didn't mind if they did have boyfriends, but he really did.

"Anyway," Kevin started, "how about we all go get some coffee from Starbucks. Then, afterwards, we can get some lunch or something." Just as he finished, Nick looked over at Ashley and hoped that she would say yes.

"That sounds great. Our parents aren't supposed to be home for a week, so we can just go." Melanie stated. Joe then laced his arm in hers and led her towards the blue convertable car in the boy's driveway, opened the door, and helped her inside like a gentlemen. Melanie had a huge smile spread across her face, and sat in the car only to be joined by Joe sitting beside her. Ashley walked over to the car also, but Nick was the one to hold the door open for her. There wasn't any room left in the backseat, so he had to sit in the passenger side next to Kevin who was driving. Ashley still smiled at how he held the door open for her. They headed towards Starbucks and got to know each other a little more on the way there. They couldn't help but notice that they had so much in common with each other. Melanie and Joe both learned that they love to go for runs in the park everyday. Also, they both absolutely love to play Wiffle Ball and be extremely hyper. Ashley and Nick learned that they both love to go to the museum during the day and the planitarium at night. It was funny how they both went to watch the stars at night around 10 but neither of them noticed each other.

**_Hello everyone. Again, sorry if it's kind of long. I really hope that you all enjoyed it as much as the first one. _:)**


	3. A Date They'll Never Forget

When they all arrived at Starbucks, they found a booth in the corner and Kevin got a list of their drinks and went up to order for them all. About 30 minutes passed and they had all enjoyed a long conversation and were ready to leave. "So, where to for lunch?" Kevin asked as they all piled in the car once more, but Joe was in the front this time while Nick got to sit by Ashley.

"Actually, why don't we head home." Joe said, still looking at Melanie in the backseat.

"That sounds good, we can just hang out at our house." Nick agreed. Everybody agreed to go home and they headed back to the house.

When they got back to the boys house, Joe, Melanie, and Kevin all decided to take Frankie out in the backyard to hang out. Right as Ashley and Nick were about to follow, "Hey Ashley, how about me and you watch a movie instead? Your choice of coarse." Nick said with a smirk.

"Well that definitely sounds a whole lot better than getting dirty in the back yard." Ashley replied, trying not to laugh.

**During the Movie**

The two of them went into the living room, put on The Excorcism of Emily Rose, and sat on the couch together. It was perfect for Nick, because Ashley got scared really easily while watching scary movies, and when she got scared she tended to scootch closer to whoever was watching the movie with her. By the middle of the movie, Joe, Melanie, Kevin, and Frankie still hadn't come back inside and Ashley and Nick were practically sitting on top of each other. Nick tended to get scared easily also. Every time a scary part came on, they both flinched and grabbed each others hands. They fell asleep right after the movie, sitting extremely close and still holding hands.

**Out in the Backyard**

Frankie decided that he wanted Joe, Kevin, and Melanie to play tag with him. "I promise I'll be it if you guys play. Pretty please!" He whined and jumped up and down by Joe's feet.

"Alright, alright Frankster. We'll play with you. You don't have to be it though. I'll be it." Joe said with a smirk on his face. He was only trying to act cool in front of Melanie. He actually didn't want to be it, but he thought she might think he was a jerk if he didn't offer.

It had been about 10 minutes since they started playing and Joe still hadn't tagged anybody. He looked like he was getting a little frustrated, but he didn't say anything. Then, he started chasing after Melanie once again. Right when he got up behind her, he tripped... again. Once he started to fall, he accidentally made her fall also. He landed right on top of her just as he had once before, but this time he did something totally un-thinkable.

He kissed her..

It wasn't one of those extremely short peck on the lips kind of kisses. It was more like a kiss two passionate lovers would share after being together a couple of years and Melanie didn't know what to say. "Uh..." Joe started, but couldn't finish his sentence. _Did I just do that? _He thought to himself as he looked in her eyes for some sort of recognition of what he had just done. _Oh my gosh, _he thought once more, _I did just do that. Why do I have to be so stupid. She probably thinks I'm some wier-- _His thoughts got interupted by somebody kissing him on his lips. Melanie was kissing him back, and they ended up folling over with her on top and they kept kissing for what seemed to be a couple of minutes.

"That is totally something that Frankie does not need to see." Kevin said as he covered Frankie's eyes while picking him up and laughing at how Joe just kissed a girl he had only met the night before. "Alright guys, come up for some air or I might have to pull you apart."

Melanie pulled away first, and just looked at Joe for a few moments. He still had his eyes closed, hoping that moment would carry on forever...

**_Yes, I know this ones a little short. I'm just trying to figure out where I want to take it all. Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I finish deciding where I want to take Joe and Melanie, and Nick and Ashley. Thanks for reading. _:)**


	4. Sweet Goodbyes, Until Tomorrow

When Joe finally opened his eyes, the biggest smile Melanie had ever seen spread across his face. "Well, I didn't know I could make a boy that happy." Melanie laughed with a big smile on her face as well.

"Well I didn't know I was going to do that in the first place, but it happened." He said, while Melanie got up off of him and helped him stand up. "But I'm glad I did it now." Joe said, once again smiling.

"I'm glad you did to, cause I didn't want to make the first move." Melanie replied with a giggle.

"Alright guys, now that your make out scene is over are we gonna go check on Nick and Ashley or what? They havn't come out yet, and that movie should be over by now." Kevin chimed in as him and Frankie walked inside with Joe and Melanie following close behind. Joe laced his fingers in hers and they made their way to the back door.

When they all arrived in the living room they saw Nick and Ashley as close as possible and asleep on the couch. "Aww, how cute." Kevin sarcastically said while looking at the two. Right after he said it, Nick began to wake.

When Nick opened his eyes he saw that Ashley had her legs up on the couch, her head on his shoulder, and she was holding his hand. He silently smiled to himself and then looked up to see that Joe, Kevin, Melanie, and Frankie were all looking at them. "Don't even think about waking her up." He said to them with an evil glare.

"Don't worry little bro," Joe started, "she looks to comfotable to wake up. You two do look a little close though, don't you think?" he said while he quietly laughed. Kevin and Melanie slightly laughed with him.

Frankie had just then noticed that Nick and Ashley were holding hands. "Nicky! Your not supposed to hold hands with a girl! You'll get cooties!" he yelled, as he started to run over to Nick and Ashley.

"No Frankie! Don't wake h--" Nick didn't get to finish his sentence before Frankie jumped on the couch, took Ashley's hand away from Nicks and woke Ashley up.

"Uh... why is he jumping on me?" Ashley said in a sleepy voice as she sat up on the couch and saw that Frankie was jumping around right next to her.

"Well, something about you giving Nick cooties." Kevin was cracking up by this time. "So he decided to take your hands away from each other." 

"We...we were holding hands?" Melanie asked with a sort of embarassed look on her face.

"Yeah, until Frankster here decided to jump on you with the death leap." Joe said, and everybody started to laugh, even Frankie.

After their conversation finished, the girls decided that they should be getting home. It was around 11:30 by now and Ashley was telling everybody about how she needed sleep. The two girls looked at each other like they were thinking the same exact thing right before they were about to leave. They did it alot, like they were reading each others minds or something. "Bye Kev!" Melanie and Ashley said simultaniously as they ran up to him, gave him a hug, a kiss on the cheeck, and began walking out the door. He had a smirk on his face as he looked at his brothers and said, "They so want me." Joe just gave him an evil look and took off with Nick following the girls out the door.

"Woah woah woah. Hold up just a second." Joe started as he marched up behind Melanie who was still not facing him and walking away. He did his best to keep up, but just as he got right up behind her, she turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. After the kiss, Joe was left with barely any air. It was like the air got knocked out of him, except in a good way. "Well I think you need to walk away from me and let me follow you more often." He finished.

After Nick and Ashley watched the two's little scene, Nick started to make his way over to Ashley. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him walking over to her so she decided to walk behind the tree in their front yard. "What are you doing behind there?" Nick asked as he peeked around the side of the tree. Just as his head poked around, she grabbed him by his shirt, pulled him around the other side of the tree, pressed him up against the trunk, and kissed him like he had never been kissed before. Again, another brother was blown away by a girl that night. All he managed to get out of his mouth was, "Wow. Can we hang around in the park alot. They have lots of tree's there." _That was so stupid, Nick. Why did you say that? Ugh, what were you thinking? _He thought to himself as he slapped his hand up against his head. All she did was laugh and kiss him again, but not like before.

The two girls then walked off together into Melanie's yard and dissapeared into the house, leaving the two boys in the next yard breathless and also speachless awaiting the next day that was waiting ahead of them.

_**Hey everyone again. Hope you like this chapter. I'm hoping to put chapter 5 up real soon. I hope your looking forward to reading it as much as I'm looking forward to posting it. :)**_


	5. Is An Unforgiveable Kiss To Be Forgiven?

The next morning at the girls house, Melanie and Ashley were still wide awake sitting on the balcony. Both of them hadn't slept all night. They were too busy talking about the boys and what they had done last night. While they were sitting on the balcony talking, they heard laughter coming from the balcony over at the boys house. The only thing is, it wasn't a boys voice. It was a girls. "I wonder who that is. They probably have like family over or something." Melanie said as she got up from her seat and looked over to the next balcony. Just then, it was like a semi truck hit her at full speed going down the highway. It was Joe sitting out on the other balcony, but he wasn't by himself and his lips certainly didn't look lonely either.

"Oh my gosh... Is that... Joe? With some other girl?" Ashley said while trying to comfort Melanie. Melanie still hadn't said anything, she just looked over at Joe making that other girl laugh just like he had done to her the day before.

Melanie didn't say a word as the tears rolled down her cheecks. Could it be that she was falling for a boy she had only known about 2 days? Yes, it was true. She was falling alright, and she was falling hard, but he pretty much just blew his chance.

After Joe and that other girl had kissed, she looked away like she was disgusted at him and marched inside the house with Ashley trailing behind her. "Melanie, please tell me if your alright." Ashley called after her as Melanie rushed through her clothes in her closet trying to find something to wear.

"I'm fine. Just give me a minute." Melanie replied while she put on a short jean skirt, a pale yellow tank top, and her pale yellow flip flops. After, she did her hair in curls and waited for Ashley to get ready also. Ashley put on a flowy light blue skirt, with white leggings underneath, a white muscle tank top, and light blue flip flops, also putting her hear in curls.

After they got done getting dressed, Melanie walked down stairs and took off out the door. Ashley followed right behind her and Melanie was making her way over towards the Jonas house. "Melanie, what are you gonna do? I should hope your gonna walk right in and slap the hell out of his face because if you don't then I'm goi-" She stopped as Kevin opened the door to the house.

"Hey ladies. Here to see the boys are you?" Kevin asked as he motioned for them to come on inside.

"Actually Kevin, I'm here to tell Joe to never speak to me again. And could you please tell him that next time he decides to lip lock with some girl on his balcony, to try doing it when I'm not on mine to!" By the time Melanie got to the 'lip lock' part, she was already crying her eyes out. She tried not to do it infront of Kevin, but it couldn't be stop.

"Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry you saw that Melanie. Last time I checked, they were just friends, I promise." Kevin said as he embraced her with the tears still actively flowing from her eyes. She didn't reject the loving hug, so she just wrapped her arms around him and cried. "I didn't know you cared about him that much already." Kevin said again, while looking down to see if she had stopped crying yet.

"I didn't know I cared that much either, until I saw him kissing her." Melanie replied as she looked behind Kevin and saw Joe about to come down the stairs with the girl he was just kissing. As soon as she saw him and he saw her, she quickly let go of Kevin and started to run back to her own house leaving Ashley there at the boys house.

"Melanie!" Joe called out as he came down the stairs. "Kev, why did she look like she was crying?" He asked his brother and watched Ashley walk back over to the house also.

"Hmm, let me guess. It has a little something to do with someone as stupid as you getting CAUGHT kissing on your balcony with someone other than her." Kevin said as he smacked Joe upside the head and walked out the door heading over to Melanie's house.

"Kevin! Wait just a second, let me explain. I was up there telling Sandy that I just wanted to be friends with her because she was talking about how we should go out and stuff and then she laughed out loud and kissed me. Right after she did, I pulled away and I told her I was serious and then we talked a little while more. But thats it. It didn't mean anything, she just thought I was kidding." Joe tried explaining himself, but Kevin just rolled his eyes and kept on walking towards Melanie's house.

_**Thanks for reading guys. :) I have chapter 6 in progress. Keep checking for updates.**_


	6. A Big Brother Is Rising

Ten seconds later, Kevin walked through the open door to Melanie's house and heard knocking coming from upstairs. He hopped up them two at a time and made his way down the hallway, where he found Ashley knocking on Melanie's bedroom door. Ashley gave him a simpathetic look and left him alone in the hallway as she wandered down the stairs and dissapeared into the kitchen.

Knock Knock. Kevin knocked on the door, but there didn't seem to be an answer. Then the door slightly cracked open to reveal a very upset Melanie. She just turned away from him and planted her face back into her pillow as she plummeted back onto her bed. He sad down on the edge of the bed as she turned over to look at him. He sat her up on the bed and into a big hug once more, and once again she couldn't object. She just wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her hot face into his neck. It was obvious that he soon becoming her 'big brother' figure.

"Look Mel, I know that you probably don't want to hear anything about Joe right now, but I think you need to hear me out while I tell you his side of the story," Kevin said as he let go of her and looked her straight in the eyes. "He was on the balcony telling Sandy, the girl you saw him with, that he just wanted to be friends since she was talking about how they should go out. When he said that, she thought he was kidding and kissed him instead. After though, he pulled away from her and told her he was serious. He just wouldn't lie about something like that. In the past two days he hasn't talked about anything but you and he usually doesn't do that with any girl. I know that if you go over there and talk to him about all of this then you'll get through it. And I'm only telling you all of this simply because I think your completely perfect for my brother. No other girl has made him feel like that, ever. Maybe, just maybe, he's the perfect guy for you to, and I know I'm talking way too fast right now, but if you just give him another chance then you'll see. I know what he did was wrong, but technically it was all Sandy. So if you want to blame anybody, blame her. i never liked her anyways, so if you feel like punching her, fire away," He finished with a chuckle, and Melanie let out a small giggle also.

"Alright fine. But me and him are starting off slow from now on. I realized that we were moving WAY faster than anybody ever would in a relationship. We didn't even get to know each other that well,"

"Yeah, your right. It's only because you guys are so attracted to each other," Kevin laughed as Melanie playfully hit his leg as a smirk played on her lips, "alright, alright. Well anyway, go over there and get my brother back," he finished with a smile as he watched Melanie jump off of the bed and run out of her bedroom door. The sound of her jumping down the stairs two by two soon followed, and then the sound of the front door slamming.

_**I'm adding this story to my Jonas Fansite soon also. That will probably get updated a lot faster than this will. So if you have a myspace and you want to add, its is EXTREMELY short. I know, trust me. School has been so hectic this year. I haven't posted anything from this story in like a million years. I'm hoping to change that lately though. It's just that being in 9th grade has kind of loaded me up with more homework than ever. So I'm hoping to be uploading this a lot more often. This is just the beginning of the rest of the story, so don't get worked up. I just had to post something, sorry if it's short. More will come soon. :) Thanks for subscribing and reading guys. I really appreciate it. It means a lot that you like itt. :)**_


End file.
